


are you scared of me?

by Whitefenix



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Dissapointment, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefenix/pseuds/Whitefenix
Summary: a weird headcanon that i came up with were madame b visits natasha. this takes place right after  the winter soldier shoots her in odessa, in an ukrainian hospital.honestly this came out way more angsty than I originally planned, but ikinda like it anyway. it leaves a couple of things unresolved in the case that I want to write a continuation....“you only show up when I’m fucked up, or high on morphine. I don’t know which one it is this time, but I do know that you’re not real, and that eventually you’ll go away.” she said, avoiding the woman with her eyes.





	are you scared of me?

**Author's Note:**

> its a short prompt that i wrote like three centuries ago but never posted because i needed to edit and i'm really lazy and didn't want to do it. so if you see anything weird, let me know, it's probably a typo.

it was after a mission gone bad that the woman reappeared. With her elegant dresses and pearls and hairdos.

Natasha woke up in a hospital. With IV’s and an oxygen tube and heart rate monitors. Before even opening her eyes, she did a mental note-to-self that she would be more careful the next time she is escorting someone. although this was an especial situation. the engineer would still be alive, and she wouldn't be in this bed if it had been anyone else behind the long distance rifle. Natasha knew he was one of the few people in this world able to shoot with such precision.

A part of her liked the idea that he was still alive, and the other knew he was better off dead than under the grasp of her ex-handlers, If they still had him. James had been the instrument of so many people.

When she finally opened her eyes, sitting by her, was the woman who had tormented the first few years of her life.

“what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into, Natalya?”

Natasha tried to sit up straight in the bed, but the stitches on her lower stomach hurt so she stayed as she was. Trying not to scream, not to show any weakness.  Her heart rate betrayed her though, as the  vitals monitor on the wall showed.

_She's not real._

_She is not real._

_She is not here._

_She is not here._

_She is dead._

 Natasha repeated in her head.

“you only show up when I’m fucked up, or high on morphine. I don’t know which one it is this time, but I do know that you’re not real, and that eventually you’ll go away.” she said, avoiding the woman with her eyes.

“it’s nice to know that you hallucinate with me, that means I’ve done an impression on you. Are you scared of me? “ the woman asked, Natasha didn’t respond, But it was only a matter of looking towards the monitor, beeping fast.

“I heard about the engineer, I’m sorry.” The woman paused,” Honestly no, I’m not. once i found out you were brought here! imagine my surprise, who would think you would venture so close to home?, so I decided to pay you a visit. Ukraine hasn’t changed a bit. And neither have you. And you were supposedly the smart one of the widows. Such a shame. Are you still looking for your boy?”

“I know you’re not real” she said, ignoring the question.

“I am very real Romanova” the woman said, grabbing Natasha’s arm so she would realize. Natasha tried to pull away.“don’t move, you’ll pull your stitches.” The woman freed her arm softly,

“I asked you a question, you should answer it, your boy, the winter soldier. You still love him?” Madame asked.

“how did you get in here.” Natasha asked, panicking, “you were dead, karpov shot you.”

“I have friends in high places. Lay down again.” The woman pushed her back into the mattress.

“just go away.” Natasha said, ignoring her.

“seriously Natalia? That’s all you have to say?” the woman paused, "Our programming was unbreakable, and you were the coldest agent.  until you met him of course. and then it was like you’d been raised in the streets. You fought and left your own family, for a man that  in the end, betrayed you. he came back to us.”

“James did not go back, You got him back! You brainwashed him until he didn’t even know who he was anymore!”

“you should have stayed with us Natalia. You would have risen fast within the ranks. You could have had him all for yourself, with no one to tell you what to do, But you got inpatient.” The woman said, angry.

“how are you here. You were dead, I saw you.” natasha said, pulling herself together. Even if she was feeling a cascade of different emotions,she ignored it.

“ this is not about me.” the woman said, “ what are you thinking? - Are you a hero now? Do you think that by saving a few dozen civilians you’ll magically erase all the death you caused? All the families that you destroyed? the black widow, she mates and then she kills, they used to say, actually I was never a fan of the sex part, but it was necessary.” The woman said, “They called you the red death, the Slavic shadow, you were destined to be the greatest, and you ruined it all for a man!”

there was a long silence, Natasha was looking at the ceiling, holding back the tears of rage and all of the inner anger she was ready to release on Madame. she tried to keep her heart rate controlled, given that it was being displayed by the monitor in the wall and Madame could see it. The woman, on her side, was looking down. Her mouth tightening into a straight, frustrated line, from her pocket she retrieved a small bottle with some liquid inside.

Natasha looked at the woman take this vial from her pocket,

“are you going to kill me?” she asked, “do it. it’s easy, I’m barely alive. It’s not like you can take me down when I’m at my fullest.”

The woman retrieved a syringe too and connected it to the top of the bottle,

“don’t be stupid, I’m not going to kill you.”  she said, pulling the plunger away from the bottle to extract some clear liquid from the bottle. "i would be doing you a favor if I did."

“are you taking me back then? because I'll escape again. And this time I’ll bring him with me, and the first thing we’ll do is kill every single one of you, sick fuckers.”

“I’m not taking you back girl, you are a lost cause, I’m just here to remind you that you could have had it all, and that you'll never change, and that they'll be chasing after you until you die. there is no erasing who you truly are, you can hide behind all of those masks and put a little show for your archer friend, but you are rotten inside. ” The woman said, pushing the drug into the intravenous line, Once she's done she walks away from the bed and picks up her heavy coat,

Natasha instantly begins to feel the typical dizziness that comes with a strong sedative, her eyes begin to close, and as they do the,woman says the last words to her,

“oh, and about your boy, he’s no longer with us.  You did something to him, you shifted something in his brain, that we couldn’t fix. He was transferred to an interested party. They mentioned that it didn’t matter he was flawed, that they would make it work.” She said, "whatever he is going through now, it’s all your fault. shame on you Zvezda, I thought you were strong.”

Those were the woman’s last words. She walked out the doors without looking back and Natasha drifted into her unwilling sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all. enjoy. leave your comments so we can talk about it! any prompts are received too!


End file.
